Our Hot Time
by EviLisa2101
Summary: Eunhyuk, namja manis yang harus menuruti 'keinginan' kedua saudaranya yang berakhir dengan ia yang harus 'naked' dan di selubung nafsu yang dalam serta tubuh lemah yang tak berdaya/INCEST!KiHyukHae/1SHOOT! LEMON/NC21 - PWP - 3SOME! Uke!Hyuk/RnR please?


"**Aku merasa akan di-**_**rape**_** habis-habisan malam ini!"**

**.**

**.**

_**Seketika 'malam panjang' terjadi antara Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Donghae karena tanpa sengaja Kibum dan Donghae 'mengerjai' Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae dan Kibum bergairah dan Eunhyuk yang merasakan aura 'berbahaya'…**_

_**Hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk yang harus menangani dua orang yang tengah 'kelaparan' akan dirinya…**_

_**Bagaimana nasib Eunhyuk selanjutnya?**_

**.**

**_Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**DBSK – Mirotic **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**KiHyukHae (Kim Kibum X Lee Hyukjae X Lee Donghae)  
uke!Hyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance (biar masuk dalam kategori Genre FFn aja-_-)

**Rated**:  
M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot, Incest!  
Alternate Universal, Out of Character, Mature content (pure NC-21), PWP, 3SOME!, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

* * *

**-Author POV-**

.

BRUK!

Tubuh kurus _namja_ manis itupun terbentur agak keras di dinding dingin yang bertambah dingin karena memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam itu. Matanya menatap bingung ketika _namja_ tampan di hadapannya itu memeluk pinggangnya erat dan tanpa peringatan langsung melumat bibir _plum_-nya yang semanis _strawberry_ itu. Dengan segera lidah _namja_ tampan itu masuk meraba setiap _inchi _ dari mulut _namja _ manis di depannya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam bajunya dan meraba pelan dadanya lalu meremasnya kemudian memilin pelan _nipple_-nya

"Eumpph… Eumpphh…" _namja_ manis dengan rambut merah kecoklatannya itupun mendesah begitu benda lunak itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya mengekploitasi seluruh isi rongga di dalam goa hangatnya itu. Tangannya tergerak menahan lengan _namja_ berambut _arven _di depannya yang sudah ingin meraba-raba setiap _inchi_ tubuh mulusnya lebih jauh.

"Bum—Bummiemmph.. Sudahhmmmpp.." ujarnya susah payah di sela ciuman mereka. Kibum—nama _namja_ itupun—akhirnya menyudahi sesi ciuman panas mereka dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan tangan masing-masing. Bertepatan dengan lepasnya ciuman itu, seseorang pun datang dari arah pintu depan.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong~_" Sapa _namja_ berambut _brunnete_ bernama Donghae dari depan pintu apartemen yang sederhana itu. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya dan segera menaruh beberapa belanjaan di atas _counter_ dapur dan duduk di kursi kosong di atas sana. Eunhyuk—nama _namja_ manis itu—pun memutuskan menyusul Donghae dan segera duduk di atas pangkuannya. Dengan senang hati Donghae menerimanya dengan memeluk pinggang _namja_ manis itu dan mencium pelan pipi _chubby-_nya.

"Mengapa kau jadi manja seperti ini, _eoh_?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli yang sangat. Kibum yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk pun mendengus kesal dan menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk membuat _namja_ manis itu turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan berjalan memeluknya.

"_Waeyo,_ Bummie?" tanya Eunhyuk manja. Donghae pun gentian mendengus dan memilih untuk mengambil sebuah _snack_ kentang yang di belinya tadi di supermarket 24 jam. Dia hanya mengamati dengan kesal ketika Kibum sudah mengecup-ngecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Yak! Kalian tidak menganggapku, _eoh_?" tanyanya kesal. Eunhyuk pun hanya tersenyum geli dan menarik tangan Kibum untuk duduk bersama Donghae di kursi dekat meja _counter_ dapur itu.

"Aish! Tak mungkin begitu, _hyung_. Kau terlalu berlebihan." ujar Eunhyuk. Ia lalu mengambil dengan cepat kentang tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

**.**

**-Eunhyuk POV-**

Aku memasukkan kentang yang tadi kuambil dari Donghae dan ku masukkan ke dalam mulutku. Belum sempat aku menelannya, Kibum sudah menarik kembali tengkukku dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas ketika lidah Kibum masuk dan meraup _snack_ keripik kentang yang sudah ku kunyah tadi. Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku begitu seluruh keripik kentang yang sudah agak lodoh itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hehe~ begitu rasanya lebih enak." ujarnya tanpa dosa. Aku hanya bisa mendengus dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarku. Dapat ku dengar dengan jelas suara Kibum dan Donghae yang tertawa kencang. Dasar sehati! Kalau sudah masalah mengerjai seseorang saja nomor satu!

Segera ku banting pintu kamarku dengan kesal dan membaringkan tubuhku di ranjangku yang cukup besar. Ku ambil PSP milik Kibum yang ku pinjam semalam—dan belum ku kembalikan—lalu memainkannya.

Ah, apa aku lupa memperkenalkan diri? Perkenalkan aku adalah Lee Hyukjae namun akrab di panggil dengan nama Eunhyuk. Aku adalah siswa kelas 12 dari Everlasting _Senior High School_.

Dua orang tadi? Mereka adalah saudaraku, aku adalah anak kedua sementara anak pertama adalah _hyung_-ku, Lee Donghae dan terakhir adalah si bungsu, Lee Kibum. Kalian heran dengan yang tadi? Yah, aku memang terbiasa untuk bermanja-manja dengan mereka berdua bahkan aku rela-rela saja bila mereka sudah menciumku atau menyentuh tubuhku. Tapi untuk sesuatu yang 'lebih' mungkin sama sekali belum dan tapatnya aku belum siap memberikannya.

Baiklah, aku tak mau banyak bercerita tentang mereka, membuatku makin kesal saja. Mereka memang seperti itu. Mereka bilang aku yang paling manis dan cantik di antara mereka. Mengatai aku dengan 'Eunhyuk _feminim_' lah. Intinya, mereka itu kelewat menyebalkan!

CKLEK!

Ku lihat _knop_ pintu sudah di putar. Dengan segera aku menekan tombol _off_ pada PSP Kibum dan menaruhnya serampangan(?) di ujung kasur lalu menutup mataku. Nampak seperti tengah berpura-pura tidur.

"Hyukkie~" suara Donghae. Aku sangat kenal karena suaranya yang agak kekanakan. Kurasa ranjangku mulai berderit dan bergerak-gerak pelan. Sedetik kemudian kurasa ada sesuatu yang memeluk pinggangku erat. Mau apa lagi ikan nemo satu ini?

"Hyukkie kau masih marah?" marah? Tidak sih, hanya saja aku masih sangat kesal. Dengan segera aku membuka mataku dan menatap tajam matanya yang menatap mataku dengan pandangannya yang entah bagaimana—kelewat—polos.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus. Dia tak menjawab tapi malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Dapat ku rasakan hawa nafasnya yang menderu di sekitar kulit leherku.

"Eunnghh~" lenguhku tertahan saat ku rasakan leherku basah akan sesuatu yang agak hangat. Donghae tengah menjilati leherku dan bahkan mengecup-ngecupnya pelan.

"Jangan mudah marah, _ne_? Nanti cantikmu hilang Hyukkie-_ah._" ujarnya. Aku pun hanya bisa mendengus saat mendengar ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan _hyung._" ujarku dan langsung mendorongnya pelan hingga pelukannya terlepas. Aku pun segera berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga di mana Kibum sudah duduk di sana sambil meminum segelas susu. Akupun memutuskan duduk di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhku manja di dada bidangnya. Ia hanya diam saja sambil mengelus pelan pinggang dan punggungku namun pandangannya masih tetap pada acara siaran film Thailand di depannya.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?" tanyanya. Ia pun bergantian menatapku yang tengah menatap dada bidangnya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan memeluk pinggangnya. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil lalu membalas pelukanku dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang rampingku juga.

"Kenapa _hyung_ jadi seperti ini, sebenarnya yang paling muda di sini aku atau kau?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Aku pun mendengus kesal lagi lalu langsung melepas pelukannya dan duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran sofa dan ikut menonton _televise _di depan kami itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut merah kecoklatanku. Aku hanya diam dan membiarkan sentuhannya yang agak menenangkan itu. Setidaknya agak menenangkan hatiku yang sedang kesal ini.

**-Eunhyuk POV end-**

**.**

**~Our Hot Time~**

**.**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Eunhyuk pun mengalihkan matanya ke kanan dan melihat Donghae tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan Kibum. Ia hanya membiarkannya saja dan memilih menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kibum menyisakan ruang kosong di kanannya yang langsung di duduki oleh Donghae. Kibum hanya melirik sedikit dan melihat siapa yang tengah duduk itu dan kembali memerhatikan TV di depannya

_1 setengah jam kemudian…  
__**09:34 PM**_

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat merasakan suasana di sekitarnya yang makin sepi layaknya sebuah lokasi pemakaman. Donghae yang melihatnya pun hanya diam sambil melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Eunhyuk dan menariknya agar merapat padanya. Kibum pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Eunhyuk, hingga ia memutuskan untuk mematikan TV-nya karena acara yang di siarkan sedari tadi tidak mampu menuntaskan rasa bosannya bersama kedua _hyung_-nya.

"Hah~ Bosan." keluh Eunhyuk. Ia pun mengambil susu Kibum yang tinggal setengah dan meminumnya. Kibum hanya meliriknya dan memutuskan untuk ke dapur dengan gelas berisi susu tadi yang isinya sudah habis. Dengan segera di taruhnya gelas itu di wastafel dan ia mengambil sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia makan di dalam kulkas. Ia melihat sebuah _ice cream _dan sebuah _chocolate_ _cream _sisa _topping_ yang ia ketahui sisa Leeteuk—_umma_-nya—membuat kue untuk acara keluarga kemarin. Tiba-tiba ia langsung menampilkan _smirk_ ria di bibirnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan _porn video_ yang tanpa sengaja ia tonton dengan Donghae dan sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Dan video itu memang berhubungan dengan dua benda itu. Segera di ambilnya dua benda berasa manis itu ke ruang keluarga.

"Cuaca dingin begini kau ingin memakan _ice cream_, Bummie?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu melihat Kibum menaruh dua benda yang di bawanya dari dapur. Yah, beberapa menit lalu baru saja selesai hujan deras, jadi nyata saja bila cuacanya dingin sekali. Bahkan Eunhyuk saja sudah memakai baju berlapis beserta _sweater_ walaupun ia hanya memakai _boxer_ pendek di atas lutut yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya yang tadi sempat menaikkan _libido_ KiHae yang melihatnya. Donghae tiba-tiba menampilkan seringaiannya begitu menyadari apa maksud Kibum membawa dua benda itu. Mereka berdua bertatapan sebentar kemudian mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada mahluk polos di tengah mereka.

"Sepertinya kita memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang 'panas' di saat yang dingin begini." ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya menatap bingung keduanya yang menatap _intens_ dirinya.

"_Wa—wae_?" tanyanya agak gugup. Donghae hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eunhyuk.

"_Chagiya, _bisa buka bajumu?" tanya Donghae _seductive_. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang terdengar layaknya perintah. Belum lagi tangan Kibum yang sudah memegang kedua ujung _sweater_-nya, hendak membukanya.

"Ya—yah, jangan! Dingin tau." ujar Eunhyuk sebal sambil memukul tangan kedua tangan Kibum dan beranjak berdiri. Dia pun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah cepat. Kibum dan Donghae pun saling berpandangan—lagi—dan detik berikutnya langsung berlari mengejar Eunhyuk. Kibum pun langsung membawa kedua benda tadi dan berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah menaiki tangga duluan menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Eunhyuk di sana.

"YAH!" Eunhyuk langsung berteriak nyaring saat tubuhnya di angkat Donghae. Dia memukul-mukul punggung Donghae yang sudah membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Yah! Kalian ingin apa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal. Dia pun memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Donghae sudah naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kibum pun naik dan duduk di sebelah kanan Eunhyuk lalu memangku dua mangkuk _ice cream strawberry_ dan _chocolate cream_ tadi. Eunhyuk hanya menatap bingung Kibum yang membuka tutup _ice cream_ itu.

"Makan." perintah Kibum sambil memberikan Eunhyuk semangkuk es krim tadi. Eunhyuk hanya menatap es krim itu dengan ragu. Meskipun es krimnya adalah rasa kesukaannya, tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak terlalu berani memakannya karena di sekitarnya masih sangat dingin. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan udara malam menusuk kulitnya dari _sweater_ hingga kausnya.

"Ta—tapi 'kan masih dingin, Bummie-_ah_. Lagipula bagaimana cara makannya kalau tidak ada sendoknya." ujar Eunhyuk memelas. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia langsung memberikan es krim itu kembali kepada Kibum—setelah sebelumnya mencolek isinya hingga jari telunjuknya penuh dengan es krim beku itu. Detik berikutnya ia langsung memasukkan es krim itu ke mulutnya dan menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Eunhyuk sempat kaget dan mengatupkan rapat kedua bibirnya.

Kibum yang melihatnya pun langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Eunhyuk lalu mengikatnya dengan robekan kecil selimut Eunhyuk tadi ke atas tiang _nightstand_ dari ranjang itu. Eunhyuk pun berusaha memberontak ketika Donghae melepaskan pagutan keduanya. Kibum tak tinggal diam, ia malah gencar dan bergantian memagut bibir Eunhyuk dengan keras. Melumatnya dan menghisap pelan bibir merah _cherry_ yang sangat menggiurkan itu.

"Ahh.. Eummbhh.." lenguhan kian terdengar saat Kibum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk dan menggerakkannya seirama dengan remasan tangannya pada dada rata kiri Eunhyuk yang membuat _namja_ manis itu kian berlingsatan karena salah satu daerah sensitifnya di sentuh se-_seductive_ itu oleh adik kandungnya.

Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan setelah sebelumnya ia meremas pelan _junior_ Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup _boxer_ pendeknya itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk membuka tutup _chocolate cream_ itu dan memandangi isinya.

"Ahhhh…" Donghae pun menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat Kibum dan Eunhyuk sudah saling berebutan(?) nafas karena terlalu lama dengan kegiatan 'ciuman panas' mereka. Donghae lalu membalikkkan badannya ke meja nakas di samping ranjang empuk Eunhyuk dan membuka lacinya. Dia mencari sesuatu yang bisa di gunakan untuk 'menelanjangi' Eunhyuk sekarang juga. Setelah lama mengobrak-abrik isi laci Eunhyuk, ia pun menemukan sebuah gunting kecil berwarna hijau.

Kibum seakan mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Donghae pun hanya menyeringai kecil. Ia sedikit melirik Eunhyuk yang masih sayu karena terlalu lama berciuman itu. Dengan segera ia menundukan kepalanya dan menjilati daun telinga Eunhyuk.

"Akkhh.. Bumm.. Bummieehh.. ahh…" desah Eunhyuk. Kibum hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Jilatannya turun ke rahang tegas Eunhyuk dan beralih menjilati bagian yang paling ia sukai itu.

SRRAAAK!

Mata Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tertutup pun akhirnya terbuka begitu mendengar suara robekan yang tak asing di telinganya. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika melihat tubuh atasnya sudah toples tanpa memakai apa-apa lagi. Yang ia lihat hanya Donghae yang memegang sebuah gunting kecil di tangan kanannya lalu robekan _sweater_ beserta bajunya di tangan kirinya.

"Ha—Hae? Ken—kenapa di robek?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup. Donghae hanya tersenyum polos dan melempar robekan baju Eunhyuk tadi dengan guntingnya. Lalu ikut menindih sisi kanan Eunhyuk—karena sisi kirinya sudah di tindih Kibum. Ada sensasi berbeda ketika keduanya menindihnya. Benar-benar rasa hangat yang sangat berbeda.

"Akkhh.." Eunhyuk kembali mendesah begitu Kibum mengulum _nipple_ kirinya hingga menegang dan mengeras. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tangannya yang terikat. Dia merasa ingin mencengkram sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya namun tak bisa.

"Kyaahh!" Eunhyuk memekik keras ketika merasakan celananya terlepas dan penis kecilnya di cengkram kuat. Donghae—yang rupanya melakukan—hanya diam memperhatikan adik pertamanya itu dan mengocok kejantanan Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang cepat. Sesekali tangan kanannya membelai paha dalam Eunhyuk—membuat _namja_ manis itu merasakan sensasi geli dan kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Akkhh!" bibir _kissable_ Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan pekikan yang cukup kuat karena merasakan satu jari masuk ke dalam lubang merah mudanya. Jari tengah Kibum rupanya sudah ada di sana sedari tadi dan baru masuk setelah ia melepaskan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Eunhyuk. Jarinya bergerak teratur ketika merasa Eunhyuk mulai tenang. Meskipun merasa ada yang mengganjal lubangnya tapi Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa melawan. Karena ada dua orang yang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya saat ini, belum lagi dengan sisa tenaganya yang sedikit dan membuat tubuhnya lemah, mana bisa ia melawan atau memberontak.

"_Hyung_, kita langsung ke inti saja. Aku sudah tak tahan." ujar Kibum pada Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat dengan Kibum.

"Berbaliklah, Hyukkie" perintah Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Donghae mengangkat pundaknya untuk membantunya berbalik menjadi menelungkup. Eunhyuk sedikit kaget karena melihat Donghae dan Kibum sudah bertelanjang diri seperti dirinya. Belum lagi posisi Donghae yang sudah duduk di diatas kepalanya, secara otomatis ketika ia mendongak, wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna. Kejantanan Donghae yang besar sudah ada di depan wajahnya.

Kibum memposisikan penisnya di depan lubangEunhyuk. Sekali-kali di gesek-gesekkannya ujung kepala kejantanannya dengan sekitar dinding lubang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa melenguh pelan dan mendesah kecil karena terbungkam oleh bibir Donghae yang kembali memagut bibirnya.

"ARRGGHH!" Eunhyuk berteriak ketika Donghae melepaskan pagutan bibirnya bersamaan dengan Kibum yang memulai penetrasi pada lubangnya. Kibum terus memasukkan penisnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya pada lubang Eunhyuk. Donghae meraih rahang Eunhyuk dan menjilat air mata yang turun pada pipi _chubby_-nya, ia sadar ini 'pertama kalinya' untuk Eunhyuk, wajar saja _namja_ manis itu kesakitan.

"Ber—bergeraklah." Kibum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun begitu Eunhyuk memerintahnya. Donghae mengangkat pelan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga tubuhnya tertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan tak lupa sedikit bergoyang karena Kibum masih menggenjot lubang perawan(?)nya.

"Akkhh…"

"Gotcha!" desis Kibum ketika Eunhyuk mengeluarkan desahannya. Ia semakin kasar menghentakkan pinggulnya menghantam 'titik lunak' pada lubangnya. Donghae hanya diam sembari mengocok pelan penis mungil Eunhyuk, membuat _namja_ manis itu serasa di gelitik bulu burung. Dua titik kenikmatannya di manja bersamaan oleh dua saudara sedarahnya.

"Akkh… Akkhh.. Ahhh.." Eunhyuk semakin mendesah dengan kuat begitu Kibum terus menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kuat dan dengan cepat. Titik prostatnya berkali-kali di hantam terus menerus oleh ujung kepala penis Kibum.

"Akkhh… Akuuhh mau.. ahh.."

"Ber—bersama _hyunghhh.._" potong Kibum. Ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya makin cepat dan terus-terusan menghantam satu titik di sana.

"Bummhh… BUMMIEE!"

Sppluurrtt~

Donghae langsung menjilat tangannya yang penuh dengan _prechum_ Eunhyuk. Kibum langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping begitu ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya 'didalam' Eunhyuk.

"Tukar tempat." gumam Donghae. Kibum yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk dan segera bertukar tempat dengan Donghae. Kibum langsung mendudukan dirinya hingga bersandar pada _nightstand_ di belakangnya. Sementara Donghae ikut berdiri dengan lututnya di belakang Eunhyuk—menggantikan posisi Kibum—dan segera memasukkan penisnya pada lubang Eunhyuk.

"Akkh.. _Hyungghh_ pelannhhh…" ujar Eunhyuk di sela desahannya. Kibum yang melihat kedua _hyung_-nya mulai bermain pun segera memainkan penis mungil Eunhyuk yang ada di depan wajahnya. Ia memasukkan penis Eunhyuk pada mulutnya dan mengulum kepalanya. Eunhyuk semakin gelinjangan di buatnya. Donghae merasa dinding _rectum_ Eunhyuk semakin menyempit dan juga menjepit penisnya yang berada di dalamnya, membuatnya mendesis nikmat. Ia pun menggerakkan dengan agak pelan penisnya menggesek dinding _rectum_ Eunhyuk.

"Ahhh.. Ahhhh.. emmpphh… Ahh.."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah. Ia bahkan sudah merasa lubangnya sangat mati rasa karena terus-terusan di genjot tanpa ampun oleh kedua saudaranya. Tangannya yang masih terikat itu hanya bisa mencengkram robekan kain yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dia pun menunduk dan mendapati Kibum masih mengoral penisnya dengan cepat.

Eunhyuk kembali merasa perutnya terasa kembali di aduk dengan cepat. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kepala Donghae di sana. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Eunhyuk langsung memagut bibir Donghae untuk melampiskan rasa nikmat duniawinya. Donghae pun membalasnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar dan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Eunhyuk.

"_Hyunghhh.. Cumhh…_" desah Eunhyuk setelah mereka melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. Donghae pun menarik penisnya hingga hanya tinggal kepalanya saja, kemudian langsung menyentaknya dengan keras hingga mengenai prostat Eunhyuk dengan keras, membuat _namja_ manis itu langsung _orgasme_ di mulut Kibum. Ia juga langsung ejakulasi dan mengeluarkannya dengan banyak, saking banyaknya sampai keluar dan membasahi paha Eunhyuk.

Kibum menelan seluruh _prechum_ Eunhyuk dan menjilat sisanya di kepala penis Eunhyuk. Dia langsung bangun dan berbaring di sisi kiri kasur. Donghae yang melihatnya pun langsung terdiam dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga kembali terlentang di samping Kibum yang sudah tidur dengan memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Eurrghh.." Eunhyuk sedikit mengerang ketika Donghae memutar tubuhnya karena penis Donghae masih berada di dalam lubangnya. Dia pun merasakan Donghae kembali mengemut _nipple_ kanannya membuatnya kembali medesah.

"Kibum sudah lelah, tapi _hyung_ belum." Ujar Donghae sambil terus mengemut _nipple _kanan dan kiri Eunhyuk bergantian. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menjawab karena tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lelah.

"Ahh.. Eungghhh.. Kyahh.. Arghh.. Ahhh…" Eunhyuk kembali mendesah ketika Donghae kembali mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan cepat tanpa menghentikan emutannya pada _nipple_-nya. Ia hanya bisa meremas rambut Donghae ada di dadanya dengan tangannya yang ikatannya sudah di lepas Donghae saat membalikkan tubuhnya tadi.

"Eurhhh… _Hyunghhh_… D—disanahhh…" desah Eunhyuk ketika ujung penis Donghae tepat mengenai prostatnya, lagi. Dia terus mendesah dan membelai kepala Donghae yang berada di ceruk lehernya, memberi tanda-tanda _kissmark_ yang lebih banyak dari milik Kibum sebelumnya.

"Shhh.. _So tight…_ Eungghh.. Hyuk—Hyukkie…" desah Donghae. Ia kemudian beralih mengemut rahang dan dagu Eunhyuk untuk lebih memuaskan mahluk bertubuh indah di depannya itu.

"_Hyunghhhh_… aku mauhh.. mauuhh.. akkhh…" Eunhyuk sebenarnya ingin bilang bila ia ingin ejakulasi lagi, namun gerakan Donghae yang semakin cepat membuatnya kata-katanya seperti tersedak di tenggorokan.

"_Togetherhh.. Chagiyahhhh…_" ujar Donghae saat tau Eunhyuk ingin mengetahui apa yang di katakana Eunhyuk. Ia kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat tubuh Eunhyuk melengkung ketika ia kembali menumbuk 'titik' prostatnya lebih kuat.

"Hae.. Hae _HYUNGGGHH_!" Eunhyuk pun akhirnya orgasme dan menyemburkan _prechum_-nya hingga membasahi dada dan perutnya serta perut Donghae. Donghae tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya menggebor(?) lubang Eunhyuk. 5 menit kemudian ia langsung ejakulasi lagi dan jatuh menindih tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memang merasa keberatan dengan tubuh Donghae, namun ia merasa hangat dan memeluk pundak Donghae.

"Enak?" tanya Donghae. Walau terkesan ambigu, Eunhyuk mengerti. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berbaring di sebelah kanan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kini tertidur di tengah-tengah, di antara Kibum dan Donghae.

"_Saranghae~_" bisik Donghae sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk.

"_Na do, Hyung_." balas Eunhyuk sambil memeluk kembali Donghae sambil mengenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae yang menurutnya sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya tidur dengan tenang setelah melewati 'permainan' yang memelahkan. Kibum sedikit bergerak dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Eunhyuk dan memeluk pinggang _namja_ manis itu. Mereka bertiga tidur dalam tenangnya malam dan pelukan yang nyaman. Tak lupa dengan hangatnya selimut yang Donghae balurkan pada tubuh telanjang mereka bertiga.

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

NYAHAHAHAHAHA XD #lirik ffnya lagi# wuahahhahahahaha #dilempar panci#  
astaga! Ini ff ngga tanggung-tanggung bikinnya, ngga pake kata Verbal pula XDD #ketawanista#

Mian gak hot! Gak jago bikin 3Some #plak

Hae: Tch, bagi berdua ama Kibum!  
Bum: Lumayan hyunggg….  
Hyuk: #mukul kepala Kibum pake tutup ice cream tadi# batok kepalamu lumayan! Aku yang luar biasa…  
Bum: luar biasa enakkan? #coldsmirk (?)  
Hyuk: Luar biasa SAKIT, BABBOYA! #geplak kepala KiHae pake panci#  
KiHae: APPOYO HYUKKIE-AH~~

Dan akhirnya Lisa pun lari meninggalkan cast yang akan mengamuk sebentar lagi :D

Wanna** REVIEW**? Please? *_* #fishyeyes1000000volt

Follow my Twitter if you want connect with me^^

**Warm Hugs,  
_Reepetra2101**


End file.
